HellChildren Unleashed
by Shinjite Florana
Summary: Raising children is always an adventure, but Hellboy and Liz’s little 'escapades' are a little more then that. MovieVerse Hellboy/Liz, family, romance, comedy, drama, lifetime packed into one story. K for now...


**A/N**: Eh, I know, this isn't one of my best. My first Hellboy fic, and I choose a subject that is more for _me_ that for the readers. Well, it's set in the Movie universe, after the 2nd one, some time after their kids are born, and for this story's purposes, they're back at the Bureau.

I was daydreaming one day what their kids would be like in the third movie, and decided to put my idea out there and see if I get lucky enough to obtain a positive response.

HellboyXLiz, as it should be in the movie realm, centering on their family with a bit of romance and comedy splashed in there to.

HellChildren Unleashed

"wwwWWW_AAA__**AAA**__**AAAHHH**_!"

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I didn't do it!"

Hellboy closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his hands. Albeit difficult with his large right hand, it was hardly impossible. He awaited the oncoming chaos by practicing deep breathing.

If you were to have told him three years ago that he would be in this position, he would have laughed. Laughter was hardly suitable now, though. Sleep…that was a better course of action. Ah sleep…he remembered the diversion with fondness.

"_**D-DADDYYY**_!" a young voice wailed, bursting from underfoot of unsuspecting hall walkers to skid to a stop at his feet, tears streaming down his round, red face in rivers.

"I didn't do it!" Alike, but oh so different then the first little red imp that had run up to him, a little girl soon followed, pushing past the legs and almost tripping the pedestrians of the hallways of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Development. "I didn't do it, Papa…" She huffed a moment, also stopping in front of him. "I- I d-did *hic* n't…" Unable to stop herself, moisture overflowed her eyes, leaving the two small children, each just under 3 feet, standing there, hopelessly bawling.

Hellboy couldn't help smiling with fondness at the two. Ah, he loved the little devils. Well, technically, they were half-demons, but technicality shmecnicality.

Concern touching his eyes he leaned on his knees, stooping over slightly. "What happened guys?"

The first little arrival sniffed a bit and pawed at his face in attempt to clear the salt water, hiccupping though his mushed-up words. "S-s-sissy p-pulled my-*hic* my taaaiiil!" the little boy buried his face into Hellboy's chest. He crouched completely down, balancing on the tips of his cloven feet, his right hand protectively moving to hold him against his side.

"I did not!" The other little child wailed in protest, turning to her accuser with angry eyes, still sniffling as tears fell down her face.

"Terra…" the prophesied 'right hand of doom' turned to her.

The little girl stared at him, her expression a bit weary. "I di-" Hellboy cocked an eyebrow at her. Blinking back a second flood of tears, her face scrunched up as her hands came up to hide her face. "I-I'm sor-sorry, Broth-ther…"

"Good girl, Terra, that was very kind of you to apologized." As Hellboy calmly talked, Terra also buried her head into him, the father's left hand automatically reaching to hug her to him. He turned his head to look at his son. "Trevor, do you forgive your sister?" He felt a nod from somewhere behind his massive hand. "Good. You won't ever pull brother's tail again, will you Terra?" He felt a shake of his little girls head.

"Good." He laughed a little then, looking back and forth from one to the other. "Hey, hey, hey! What's with all the water works?" He securely griped both, leaping to a stand and taking them with him, giving each a bit out a bouncing toss as he did. The two little imps gave joyful screeches. "Up we go!" He lifted each to a shoulder where the two knew to grab on tightly to the stubs of horns on his head. Hellboy had even grown them out a bit more then usual for the purpose that the little monsters would have a better grip.

"Ready, set…" He took a step back with his left foot, preparing for a sprint before jolting forward. "GO!" With a huge bound, he grabbed hold of the bottom of the sturdy looking catwalk trailing along the top of the hall. With a strong swing he flipped himself over and landed on his feet, making the cage-like bottom tubing of the catwalk shudder. Without pausing, he tore down the deserted catwalk. It was supposed to be used only in emergencies, when the hall passages were to crowded and the agents needed to get out of Area 51 for an red alert mission.

The high-pitched glee-filled screams of the twins, tears still lingering in their eyes, followed the demon as he raced. People passing in the halls cringed at the sudden sound coming from over head, the _clomp, clomp, clang, clang_ of Hellboy's hooves against the harsh medal accompanying the cacophony. Some even dropped what they were carrying to clamp their hands over their ears.

Skidding suddenly to the side, as if stopping on ice skates, sparks flew up from his feet as Red came to a screeching stand-still. "Here's our stop!" Trevor and Terra took a deep breath before their father jumped off the hanging hallway. Their screams accompanied him to the ground. A sly smile spread across his lips, replacing his huge grin. "Shh, quiet for this one, Terra. Ok, Trevor, where's Mommy?"

Terra made a face but didn't protest more then that. The little boy on his other shoulder blinked a few times at the question before leaning forward and sniffing the air. He tilted his head to the side a moment before a huge smile replaced his blank expression. "That way!" He pointed to the right and bounced up and down excitedly on his Father's shoulder.

"Ok, let's go!" he said as he zoomed down the passage to the right. Immediately a glass room modeled for business, meetings and such other, (_Useless_, thought Hellboy) things came up on his left. Catching a flash of raven black hair he made a sharp turn before bursting in through the double doors.

"Hey Liz!" He said much to loudly, following it up with an also obviously staged. "Not interrupting anything, I hope." He went to stand behind a startled Elizabeth Sherman, the papers she had previously been holding now floating to the ground.

"Mommy!" the two on his shoulders made small leaps from Hellboy's shoulder's to the arms of Liz, cuddling up to her, the vacant space once held by the forgotten papers now taken. Although she didn't look displeased, Liz gazed up at her husband in confusion. In all honesty, she looked a little…_out_ of it.

"The little Monsters wanted to see you." He bent forward to gently kiss her cheek. "They weren't the only ones." He added in a softer tone only she could hear.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to get out.

"Eh-hem."

Turning back, Liz faced a table of agents, at the head standing Manning, trying his very hardest to look stern and displeased. "Um, Excuse me, ah, Hellboy, but, as you can see, we are, currently, at- at a meeting!" Being flustered, his stuttering speech pattern worsened.

"Ah, well I call a recess." He grabbed Liz's uper arm, beginning to pull her as he started to walk out. Seeming to finally come out of her daze, Liz gently broke her loves's grasp.

"No wait, Red. I've got to stay for this, Manning was just-"

"Awww…" Whined her children, drawing her attention back to the bundles in her arms. "But, Mommy!" cried her son looking longingly up at her, "I was even able to _find_ you!"

"Yep." Hellboy smiled. "All the way back at the end of the catwalk."

"Oh, really?" The excited Mother turned to smile down at Trevor. "That's amazing, honey! You did such a good job-" Liz was distracted by her young son's ability, but was interrupted as her husband intervened.

"Come on, Liz, Manning's not that important." He said, blatantly loud enough for everyone to hear, including Manning himself, who's only response was to gape like a fish.

"Red!" Liz said only half accusingly. "Manning is to important."

Terra's little brow furrowed in confusion. "But Mama, Papa said that Manny was a lousy, slimy, lonely old man that spent his days trying to feel important." She blinked innocently up at her Mother.

Hellboy grinned down at his daughter. He leaned down to her. "Wow!" he commented, "Would you look at the memory on that kid! Did you memorize that whole thing the first time I said it?" His child nodded emphatically at him.

Trevor, getting bored in his mother's arms, wriggled until she unconsciously stooped slightly to gently set him on the floor. Once free, the little imp's wondering eyes observed his surroundings. His gaze rested on Manning a moment before he took off running. Sprinting over to the middle aged man's side he gently grasped the bottom of his suit, leaning forward slightly to smell him.

Pulling back he made a face before starting to let out a high-pitched giggle. "Papa was right." He laughed to himself "Sissy! Manny does smell like a dusty museum!" he called to his sister.

Terra tore her gaze from her father's to strain her neck in an attempt to see her brother. She squirmed in her mother's hold. "Mama, let me down! I wanna smell the funny man!"

Liz ran a hand down her face, tired out from trying to decide weather to be frustrated or amused. With a sigh of defeat, she handed her thrashing bundle to her husbands waiting arms. "Aaah!" complained the daughter, but ceased any real struggle against her father's strong grasp.

Walking patiently over to a now gaping _and_ sputtering Manning, she scooped up a willing enough Trevor before turning directly around and without looking back, continued straight on out.

A smile tugged at the edges of Hellboy's mouth. "Wave 'bye-bye' Terra," the girl in his arms was jubilant to oblige. "Bye bye!" Hellboy sang as he walked out in a sweet singsong voice.

Sielence followed in the room after they left.

"I…I don't smell like a museum…"

"…"

"Do I?"

* * *

"Well, if _that_ wasn't a total disaster, then I don't know what is." Stated Liz. As she and Hellboy mirrored each other as they set their kids down to run ahead of them, Terra twirling as Trevor thought himself a plane.

"Aw, come on, babe, that was funny! I mean, didn'cha catch the _look_ on Manning's _face_?" Hellboy chuckled.

"It was an important meeting, Red." Breathed Liz.

"Not more important then our family, I'll take a guess."

Liz sighed.

In a sudden motion she stopped walking and for the first time since leaving the room turned to face him.

"What do you need, Red? What's so important that you had to bug me about?"

Red looked only slightly taken aback. He knew her to well to be truly surprised. "I told ya. The kids wanted to see you." He thought for a moment. "And so did I. We've been missing you a lot, hun, ever since you took that place on the counsel thingy."

"It's not a counsel, I'm just there to tag along in the meetings and give on-field info and input." She pursed her lips at him.

Hellboy smiled and stepped forward to brush a finger down her cheek. "Don't tell me you don't want a break. It doesn't take someone like Abe to figure that kids plus work equals no sleep for our fare young maiden."

Liz closed her eyes and raised a hand to cover over his that rested on her cheek. "Hmm…sleep…that does sound good…" He really could be persuasive when he wanted to. Damn him, bringing sleep into this…or bless him…she couldn't tell witch. She took a step forward, pressing herself into Hellboy's more then willing embrace.

"We have Abe watch the kids, and then we can have time allll to ourselves."

She laughed a little. She knew that all they both wanted to do was sleep.

Their tender embrace was pried apart at its base as two smiling faces wedged themselves between their parents, wanting to join in the hug too.

"Yeeeah! Group hug!" giggled their son.

"Just like the end of Barney!" smiled their daughter.

"Ew, Barney's scary!" Trevor shivered, sticking his tongue out.

"Is not! He's nice!"

"Scary!"

"Nice!"

"Scary!"

"Nice!"

"Hello nice and scary, how's the family?" the soothing, yet at the same time, bubbling voice of Abraham reached them with amused tendencies.

"I'm the nice one, right?" Hellboy joked. He could feel Liz shaking with soft laughter ageist him. He smiled.

Reluctantly he broke his embrace to look at his long time friend. "Hey Blue, so glad to see you." He grinned at him mischievously.

"Red…if what you want me to do is anything illegal like last time-" Abe lost his grin as he was all seriousness.

"Nah, don't flatter yourself. That was a one-time deal. Hell, they wouldn't have even believed a cop that said they had seen a blue fish man in the city zoo's aquarium. I need you to watch the little devils for a bit."

"Oh. That's a much more manageable task." He blinked at them, the second film on his eyes reseeding back slower then his actual eyelids.

"Ok, kids, you heard me, time to spend some quality time with Uncle Fish Fry." Announced Hellboy to his feet.

"Ok!" agreed the twins, scampering from under their feet to cling about Abe's.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that around them." Abe complained half-heartedly.

"It'll grow on ya." Replied the demon. Abe sighed.

"Come on Uncle Fry!" called Trevor, pulling at one of his suction-cupped hands, his sister pulling on the other.

"Can we swim in your tank Uncle Fry?" she asked.

"I need to go potty."

"I'm hungry!"

Abe had no choice but to be dragged off. The small kids were Hellboy's, after all. They weren't exactly weak, and he wasn't exactly heavy. Giving one fleeting look back at Liz and Red, his friend gave him a courtesy wave of his hand before the trio disappeared behind a corner.

"What have we unleashed upon him?" Asked Liz.

"I'll make it up to him later." Replied Hellboy.

"You're gunna need more then a keg of beer and a CD of corny loves songs to make it up to him for _this_."

He smiled. "I'll get creative."

Liz smiled crookedly. "Should I be jealous?"

Red's smile twitched across his face further. "Maybe."

* * *

A/N: Honestly, I just wanted to post it. ^-^' Please excuse the lack of true ending. This also isn't supposed to be a separate piece. It's my intention (if I ever get to it -_-' ) that I'll write excerpts of their kids lives and developed personalities and problems intermingled with other already defined characters of Hellboy throughout their lifetime. I suppose the sorting of them will be more random than anything else.

Thanks for reading anyway! ^o^ Much appreciated! Until later, my pretties…


End file.
